The use of louver sets on automobiles is not new. There many examples of the use of louvers on automobiles as the following will exemplify.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,762 issued to Deaver on Jun. 12, 1984 discloses a louver system comprising a set of end caps which are mounted to an automobile with channel members spanning the end cap units. The end caps are mounted to the vehicle and the louvers are secured between the end cap units. Prior art louver constructions such as those illustrated in the aforesaid patent are mounted on a vehicle and are relatively expensive, cumbersome, and quite difficult to modify, detach, and/or present a different style, theme, scheme and/or design.
The instant invention has greater flexibility in that the louvers can be reversed to provide a multiplicity of style variations adapted to the user's personal preferences. Another advantage is that the instant invention has independently mounted louvers, therefore allowing each louver to have a different color or theme.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,578,901 issued to Dillinger on Apr. 1, 1986 discloses a louvered shade that is capable of being disassembled. This is primarily done to expedite shipment and is hingedly mounted to the automobile. This does not allow the louvers to be reversible as in the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,643 issued to Butler on Dec. 29, 1987 discloses a louver system specifically for pick up trucks. This invention is similar to those noted above which includes a frame, with louvers attached to the frame, forming a unitary structure that is mounted on the automobile. Butler differs in that a portion of the louver system is removable to allow access to a sliding portion of the truck window. Butler has the capability to have a removable portion, but that portion is not reversible as in the instant invention. The instant invention has the capability of removing each louver independently and the capability to reverse those louvers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,617 issued to Stanesic on Jul. 25, 1995 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,851 issued to Horwill on Oct. 15, 1991 both disclose rear window visors that are used singularly. The Stanesic deflector is mounted on brackets that mount to the window frame. The Horwill patent discloses a one-piece visor having a main body and integral dependent sides affixed directly to the window by adhesive and not detachably mounted to individual, independent stanchions. Both of these prior art constructions can be removed but are not reversible. The instant invention uses a plurality of louvers mounted on independent stanchions that mount directly to the window and are removable and reversible.
The present invention is mounted exclusively on the window glass inwardly of the window frame and cantileverly supports the ends of the louvers adjacent the end of glass and/or over the frame but without connecting the louvers to the frame.
The present invention is also advantageous because it is substantially less expensive to change and mount a louver set on the vehicle. The prior art routinely hingedly mounts the louver assembly such as in the aforecited U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,762.
It is another advantage of the present invention to independently mount each louver on one or more mounting members which are independent of the mounting members for the remaining louvers. In this way, if one of the louvers is broken, it may be inexpensively replaced.
The present invention includes a plurality of louvers, which have different indicia, such as different color, on vertically opposite sides of the louvers, to selectively present a variety not otherwise available.
It is another advantage of the present invention to provide independent mounts which cantileverly independently support each louver on the vehicle glass.